1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly for holding and protecting a coiled cord within an enclosure, such as a wall, and more specifically, is in the field of telephone accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The only prior art known about which relates to the present invention is that disclosed by Hilsinger, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,954). However, this reference is only relevant to the extent that it shows a tubular member for storing a coiled handset cord. Hilsinger, Jr. fails to recognize the need for concealing the handset cord within an enclosure and the structure necessary to do so.
The problem of giving a wall mounted telephone a cleaner appearance and the desire to protect telephone handset cords from damage while hanging spurred the development of the present invention. Since the handset cord of a wall mounted telephone hangs down along the wall into the room, it will become dirty, tangled, stretched out and damaged over time. Further, allowing the cord to hang down in the room can be dangerous to children, as it attracts their attention. Thus, a child could be come entangled with the cord and choke himself or pull the handset off the base such that the handset strikes him in the head. For the above reasons, and in view of the fact that the prior art does not appear to have provided any solutions to the problem at hand, the development of the present invention occurred.